Leonids
by astareltheweeper
Summary: What happens when Sam finds Jack at the SGC in the middle of the night? SJ
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yeah so this started out as a missing scene for The Broca Divide and kind of evolved a little due to the influence of coffee! ) There might be another chapter in the works depending on the response... (hint hint please review!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, you don't sue. Have a nice day...

**Spoilers:** If you consider the tank top reference a spoiler then, yeah, The Broca Divide! )

Sam ran her hands through her hair in frustration. It was 3am. She had been working on figuring out this object for hours now. SG-9 had brought it back from a newly discovered planet and she just couldn't figure out what it was. It was like a bizarre alien logic puzzle of some sort... It was a simple grey ball, about the size of a tennis ball, completely smooth except for two characters carved on it. It was covered in a strange pattern of extremely thin lines, barely big enough for the eye to see. Sam could only assume that it opened out somehow, but without Daniel there to decipher the text and having poked, pulled and otherwise manipulated it in every way possible, she was at her wits end. As far as she could tell, it was made of naqada; the same material as the Stargate, which made it a very interesting find indeed.

Sam sighed. She had run out of coffee, her hair was ruffled and there were dark circles under her eyes. Yet she hated to leave her work unfinished. She decided to go get some more coffee in the commissary and give it another try. Putting the object on the table, she grabbed her mug and headed out the door and down the corridor.

She was surprised to see the light on in the commissary when she got there. There shouldn't have been more than a handful of people at the SGC at this hour of the night. She opened the door and looked around, frowning slightly in the bright light. There was a hunched figure sitting at a far table but even at that distance Sam could tell that it was Col. O'Neill. She got herself some strong black coffee from the machine and then approached her CO.

"Hello Carter."

Jack spoke without turning around. He knew her footsteps... _Oh for crying out loud, get a grip O'Neill._

"Ah, hey Sir."

Sam had jumped slightly. She smiled at herself; both laughing at herself inwardly for being so childish and at the same time proud that she had not spilled her coffee. She couldn't help but note the fact that it sent a shiver down her spine when he spoke her name... He used her surname as though it was her first name, and spoke it with such... tenderness. _Get a grip Sam, he's your CO._

"Sneaking up on me were ya?" he asked teasingly.

She grinned as she sat down. God he loved that smile... _Stop that..._

"I didn't think it was possible to sneak up on the great Colonel O'Neill!" Sam teased back.

"Nope." He smirked in a self satisfied way. "So whatcha doin here at this hour? No hot date?"

He raised an eyebrow. Sam snorted into her cup of coffee.

"Not quite... I've been working on something in the lab."

"Oh? What's the latest doohickey then?"

"Well, SG-9 were exploring the ruins of what we believe to be a Goa'uld..."

Jack tuned out after a while. He propped his head on his hand and looked at her eyes as she talked, taking sips of his coffee every now and again. She was so beautiful... He loved the way her eyes lit up when she was excited. He found his gaze wandering to her lips... if only he could kiss her, just once... _Hey, hey, knock it off!_

He shook his head and tuned back in to what Sam was saying...

"... can't make much progress without Daniel but I want to see if those lines make any discernable pattern."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Wish I hadn't asked..."

Sam blushed. She must have been babbling for at least five minutes now... Damn, she always forgot that Jack wasn't very interested in her 'doohickeys'. But he had seemed like he was listening... actually he had looked like he was daydreaming. Had he been remembering...? _Whoa Samantha, don't go there..._

Jack smiled, basking in the glow of her embarrassment.

"Don't worry Carter. It's not that I don't _care_... it's just that I... don't care."

She smiled. Of course, that was Jack all over.

"So, what are you doing here at this hour of the night? The Jack O'Neill I know is no workaholic..."

Jack looked momentarily uncomfortable. Sam leaned forward with interest, a curious smile playing about her lips.

"Sir...?"

"Oh yeah, you know... paperwork and... stuff."

He was pulling her leg and she knew it.

"What's your secret?"

"You're gonna laugh..."

Sam was surprised at this admission. It only fuelled her curiosity.

"Why would I laugh?"

She gave him her most sincere look.

Jack buried his face in his hands.

"Never mind..."

"Awww, come on..."

Sam grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. Her nose was just inches from his. She pouted.

Jack's heart practically stopped. He couldn't breathe when she was this close to him... she made the whole world stand still. He couldn't help staring into the depths of her blue eyes... he could get lost in there...

Sam drew back slightly, realising the impropriety of her action. The intensity of his gaze was a little too much for her... it gave her butterflies...

"Hmmm... now what does this remind me of?"

Jack's voice brought her crashing back to reality. Sam blushed deeply. She couldn't remember clearly what she had done when she had become infected with the virus that had caused many of the SGC staff to revert to a very primitive mindset... All she remembered was pinning Jack to a bench... she was pretty sure she had kissed him, if only she could remember... What was clearly engrained in her mind, however, was Jack's later comment pertaining to the tank top that she was wearing now. She sat back quickly and took a long sip of her coffee. Jack's grinning face emerged as she lowered the cup again...

"It was really warm in the lab..."

_Oh God, how do I get myself into these situations? I could have just thrown on a jacket when I left but noooo..._

"Oh I'll bet... real steamy!"

Jack laughed as she blushed again. He loved it when he had her backed into a corner like that... _Try using a different figure of speech Jack..._

"Hey, stop changing the subject. Why are you here? Top secret mission?"

Jack's expression sobered.

"You honestly wanna know?"

"Yeah."

He sighed. She was gonna laugh at him for this...

"The Leonids are at their brightest tonight and I figured I'd get a great view from the top of the mountain... So there ya go, now laugh your socks off..."

He looked into his coffee cup, prepared for her taunts and yet she said nothing. When he looked up, she was looking at him with... admiration? Sam loved it when Jack showed those other parts of his personality that were usually hidden under the tough soldier exterior... She couldn't help but smile at him. Sometimes he was such a kid at heart... _God I love him so much..._

Jack couldn't help but return her smile... She beamed at him... Of course, it never occurred to him that an astrophysicist might find his love of astronomy highly attractive... _She's so beautiful when she smiles like that... I love her..._

Sam had no idea why she acted on that particular impulse when she had been ignoring so many others since she had met Jack but she suddenly stood up from the table.

"Show me."

Her movement interrupted Jack's train of thought and he gave her a brief look of confusion.

"The Leonids. Show me."

How could he resist that smile?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you wanna spend your evening looking at a bunch of stars with an old guy like me?"

Jack looked over at Sam as she strolled beside him down the corridor of the SGC. There was more to that question than he was letting on... Sam looked him right in the eye. _There's nowhere in the world I'd rather be._

"I'll survive!"

Jack couldn't help it... the thought of spending even the smallest amount of time alone with Sam made his heart skip a beat. Even if he could never tell her, or show her, how much he loved her, it was almost enough just to be near her. Seeing her smile, being able to touch her arm, watching her eyes light up; these were the moments that kept him sane.

Sam had to look at the ground before her heart positively beat its way out of her ribcage and jumped on him... She turned sharply and started to jog down another corridor.

"Leaving so soon?" Jack shouted after her.

"Be right back" she shouted over her shoulder.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall, fingering his keys in his pocket. He really hoped she was coming back... _oh what are you, 15?_

Sam's heart was pounding even harder when she got back to where Jack was waiting, with the naqada ball clutched in her hand. She held it up so that he could see it and smiled breathlessly.

"Thought I'd mix work with play this once... Maybe you can figure this thing out?"

"Maybe." Jack replied, sounding about as unenthusiastic as was possible as he set off down the corridor again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack grabbed a bag from the passenger seat of his pickup before they headed up the mountain. Sam looked up at the sky while she waited for him. She couldn't see any stars... She rubbed her arms and shivered. How could she have forgotten to bring a jacket outside? _Honestly, why do I feel like a teenager around him?_ Suddenly, something hit her in the side of the head. She picked up a large navy sweater.

"As cute as that tank top number of yours is, you'll be needing that."

Sam grinned and pulled on the sweater. She breathed deeply; it smelled like Jack. _Okay Sam, lets keep both feet on solid ground here._

They set off up the mountain. Sam was well able to match Jack's pace but she was still holding the naqada ball and couldn't use both hands to climb up the steeper parts.

"Gimmie that damn thing will ya?"

Sam handed him the ball. Jack turned it over a few times in his hands, frowning at the markings on it. Then he merely shrugged, put it in his pocket and kept walking.

_Typical_ Sam thought.

"Okay, here looks good."

Jack stopped abruptly and Sam walked right into him.

"Whoa there."

He spun around and grabbed her shoulders to stop her from tumbling back down the mountain. Sam gripped his wrists, purely out of shock and fear.

"Leaving so soon? But we just got here."

Jack's smiling eyes relaxed her. Sam couldn't believe that she was on top of Cheyenne mountain with her CO to watch shooting stars. Jack had a heard time believing it himself. Jack let go of her gently and opened the bag that he had brought. He spread a rug on the ground and took out a bottle.

"Have a seat. Sorry, I only brought one bottle of beer. You want it?"

"No, you have it."

Sam seated herself on the rug and, leaning back on her elbows, looked up at the sky. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she could see thousands of stars. The Milky Way traced its way along the sky in a beautiful stream of stars. Sam often found it hard to believe that she had really been up there. Since she was a child, she had dreamed of going into space. Yet here, now, it still seemed so far away... She heard a faint pop behind her as Jack pulled the cap off the bottle.

Jack sat down beside Sam on the rug and took a sip of beer. He offered her the bottle again, feeling that it would be impolite not to. She shook her head.

"Come on. Sharing is caring!"

_Where do you come up with this crap O'Neill?_

Sam smiled and took the offered bottle. Their fingers touched for a moment as the bottle changed hands and Sam felt like a spark was running through her entire body. Jack busied himself looking for Leo in the sky. It only took him a moment to locate it. Sam took a sip of the beer.

"Okay Carter, there it is."

Jack pointed towards the constellation. Sam frowned. Astrophysics might be her thing but she certainly didn't know all the constellations and she was so tired that she honestly couldn't find it.

"What am I looking for here?"

"Okay, well there's a triangle of stars here, and then these one makes up the tail."

Jack pointed towards the constellation as he traced it out with his finger. Sam frowned for a moment and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't see it."

"Some astrophysicist you are Carter!"

Jack laughed at her. Relenting, he leaned in close to her, resting his head on her shoulder and propping himself up by putting his arm behind her back. He took her arm and traced the outline of Leo in the sky.

"There. You see what I see?"

Sam nodded breathlessly. She could feel his breath on her cheek and his hand holding hers. Jack was all too aware of how close she was to him and took a deep breath to steady himself. He let go of her hand and moved away slightly. He cleared his throat.

"Well, em, that's where they'll be coming from so keep a lookout."

Sam turned towards him.

"Ok."

Their faces were millimetres apart. They froze; neither wanting to move away but both aware of just how many regulations filled that tiny gap between them. Sam's thoughts were screaming at her: _You shouldn't have put yourself in this situation Sam. Damn it just kiss him already, it's not like you haven't done it before. You're heading straight for a court marshal. Wouldn't be the first time for that either..._

Jack's thoughts were running in a bizarre circle: _Kiss her. No. Why? Cause. Cause what? The regs damn it! Well damn the regs. No damn you! You shut up! I'll shut you up in a minute. Not if I shut you up first..._

Sam exhaled heavily, her breath forming an icy cloud in the cold night air. Before she could think any further, Jack's mouth was on hers. He wrapped his arms around her and Sam melted into his embrace. She felt both as though time had stopped and as though the universe was exploding around her. Her entire body tingled at his touch and she shivered as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Jack drew her closer to him and revelled in their closeness. The only clear thought that he managed to formulate was: _hah! Shut you up..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay so this chapter wasn't originally intended, it just sorta happened! Anyhow, please, please, PLEASE review. It's totally 110 free... it doesn't even hurt...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, don't hurt me, I'm just a harmless shipper!

Sam fiddled with the beer bottle and blushed slightly, her lips still burning from the intensity of their impromptu kiss. She bit her lip worriedly. Okay, so they had crossed a line this time. A big, wide line with a court marshal on the other side... But it had been worth it... She closed her eyes. She could still taste his kiss...

"Carter."

"Yeah?"

"They're starting..."

Jack pointed to several shots of silver which flew across the sky, like rain running down a windowpane. Sam gasped. They were so beautiful. There was something so magical about being up here, surrounded by stars. She hugged her knees. Whatever happened afterwards, she would treasure these moments forever. They remained silent for a long time, both caught up in the glory of nature's display above them. Jack was lying on the rug with his head in his hands. Although he was watching the meteor shower, half his attention was on Sam as she sat beside him, just inches between their bodies. He couldn't believe that he had done that. All that military training to withstand torture and yet he succumbed to that temptation within seconds. He wanted to know what was going to happen next. They had passed the point of no return. _You're full of clichés today, aren't you?_ What should he do? They were in a whole heap of trouble if this got out... Did Sam want to pursue a relationship or had she just been caught up in the moment? Did she love him as he loved her? _Again with the clichés! Look, will you just shut up for a while? Okay, okay, geez someone's touchy. Ya, well..._ He was more than willing to give up his job at the SGC for her... but what did she want? Could all of this lead somewhere or was he just gonna have to try and rebury those feelings...? He looked at her as she gazed up into the heavens. Why had he never thought of showing her things like this? He always knew when there was a meteor shower, or when Mars was at its brightest, or when there would be a lunar eclipse. She would love all those things... He watched her breath rise in a cloud on the cold night air.

"View's better down here."

Sam turned as he spoke and frowned, smiling slightly.

"Besides, you'll get a terrible crick in your neck sitting like that."

He patted the blanket beside him and smiled cheekily. He was rewarded with one of her beaming smiles as she lowered herself stiffly onto the rug next to him. Another couple of meteors shot across the sky.

"You cold?"

Sam had to nod, her teeth were chattering.

"Here."

Jack had pulled off his leather jacket and thrown it across her stomach. Sam shook her head.

"No Sir, I can't take that. You'll freeze."

She looked at him, propped up on his elbow with goosebumps already lining his arms, despite the black t-shirt he wore.

"Come on Carter, my one chance to be a gentleman and you're ruining it!"

She laughed.

"Well I'd rather have a living jerk than a frozen to death gentleman if it's all the same to you."

"Seriously Carter, your lips are turning blue."

He reached out and cupped her chin, putting his thumb to her lips. She smiled devilishly. _Damn it Sam, don't do that to me._

"You wanna head back down?"

"No."

Sam replied a little too quickly. It was Jack's turn to smile and he put his jacket back on.

"Well, we've gotta keep you warm somehow. Remember your survival training?"

Sam hesitated for a moment before scooting across the space that had separated them and into his arms. Her mind murmured something about regs and consequences but Sam wasn't listening anymore... Jack hugged her tightly to him, glad to have the excuse to do so. There was a rock digging into his side but he didn't care. It was enough for him to be able to hold her... His arms were crossed across her stomach and his cheek rested gently on hers. She was cold... very cold. Sam covered his hands with hers and stroked his wrist with her thumb. She felt a thrill run through her body as he pulled her even closer and kissed her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack swore and Sam woke with a start. It took her a second to realise where she was. When she did realise that she was wrapped in the arms of her CO, she was pleasantly surprised. Jack unwound his arms from her wait and sat up, rubbing his head. It was still dark but judging by how cold he was, they had fallen asleep some hours ago. Sam looked up at him sleepily, but with a happy smile on her face.

"What time is it?"

"0400 hours Carter, we'd better get going."

She nodded and stood up slowly. Sleep and the cold had frozen her limbs and her balance was less than perfect. Jack stuffed everything back into the bag and looked at Sam. She was standing on a rock, looking up at the sky. She was still wearing his sweater and her arms were wrapped around her as she shivered in the early morning cold. Jack could have stayed up there forever... damn reality...

"Come on Carter."

Sam jumped down from the rock and joined her CO as they headed back down the mountain together. Neither of them spoke until they reached the bottom again, both aware that once they stepped back on base, everything had to go back to the way it always was... Just as they reached the foot of the mountain, Jack stopped and reached into his pocket.

"Here's your naqada thingy..."

"Oh, thanks."

Sam reached out to take the ball but Jack didn't let go.

"Carter. About what happened back there... I don't think we should..."

"Yes Sir, I agree."

_Then why are you...?_ Sam ignored the warning voice in her head as she leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. Jack placed his other hand at the back of her head and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. They both noticed the strange feeling of the naqada in their hands. It felt as though water was flowing over it. They were surrounded by a glimmering blue light, looking quite like the field generated by the Stargate. Shocked, they broke apart and the light vanished. Jack looked at Sam with his mouth open.

"Em, what was that?"

"I don't know Sir."

Sam reverted to protocol without thinking. Her scientific mind went into full throttle trying to figure out just what had happened. She turned the ball over and over in her hand but it looked the same as it always had.

"Okay, lets do exactly what we were doing when we activated it."

Sam tried to ignore Jack's wicked grin.

"Fine by me."

They both placed their hands around the naqada ball again and Jack reached out to take Sam's face in his hand. As soon as he touched her skin, the ball did the same thing as before and they were surrounded by a shimmering blue shield. Jack took his hand away and it disappeared.

"I think I'm starting to figure this out..."

He touched her again; it appeared. He took his hand away; it vanished. Sam shook her head at him. He was such a kid on the inside.

"Hey, stop playing around. This is a serious discovery."

"Ok yeah Carter. So what is it, a shield that runs on love?"

He asked teasingly but Sam looked at him seriously.

"Could be."

Jack could have sworn that the entire world ground to a sharp halt.

"Sam I..."

"Hey Colonel."

Jack had never wanted to strangle Daniel more than at that moment.

"Hey Daniel."

Sam stepped back from him self consciously. Daniel, however, didn't seem to notice that they had been having an intimate moment. He was too excited by what Sam was holding in her hand.

"Is this the naqada ball? General Hammond told me you needed help deciphering it. Now I think..."

Jack tuned out. Sam gave him a desperate look before following Daniel back into the SGC. Jack headed for the gym. He needed to punch something...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another briefing. Jack didn't usually mind briefings so much, especially the ones where Sam was explaining something or other about some planet or other. He loved having the excuse to stare at her... But this time Daniel was talking and Jack's mind was elsewhere. The way he was going on, you'd think that he had discovered the naqada ball and single handedly worked it out... Besides, Jack still had the urge to strangle Daniel with his bare hands... He caught Sam looking at him and allowed himself to meet her gaze for a few seconds. It wouldn't do to be caught staring at each other. Jack couldn't read the look in her eyes, but he was sure that there was something more than boredom there. He mouthed to her silently.

"There's always the Perseids."

"What?" she mouthed back.

"Per-se-ids. August."

Sam just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow, this thing was really never supposed to get this long! This chapter is dedicated to delicatefade, janissima and StarrGazer (I'm so honoured that you like my fanfic, I think you're a great writer!) just to show how much I love my reviewers:) I hope that this lives up to what you wanted... I'll consider a Perseids sequel if more people want one... so let me know if you do, just press that little button at the bottom and tell me! It's so simple... :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I ADORE feedback!

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own them a chapter ago, I don't own them now

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Colonel O'Neill, can I see you in my office please?"

Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly at Daniel and Sam as they left the briefing room. They both looked puzzled but he could see the trace of a worried look on Sam's face... He sighed and followed General Hammond out of the briefing room and into his office. Why did he have a sinking feeling about this?

"Have a seat Jack."

"What seems to be the trouble George?"

Jack slouched in the chair, trying to look unconcerned.

General Hammond sat in his chair, scooted it forwards and propping his elbows on the table, he laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. He studied Colonel O'Neill carefully for a moment before replying. So, Jack was deciding to play it safe... very well.

"I wonder if you could enlighten me as to exactly how you and Captain Carter discovered how the naqada ball worked?"

"Sir?"

Jack raised one eyebrow. He thought that Daniel and Sam had taken the credit for that discovery. How would General Hammond know that he had had a hand in it? Then again, Jack never read the reports or listened in the briefings...

Gen. Hammond sighed. Jack was gonna play hardball...

"Dr. Jackson mentioned in his report that it was actually you and Captain Carter who figured out that the naqada ball was a unique shielding device that is designed to protect two people at a time. How did you come to activate it originally?"

Jack had no reply for this one. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. He frowned and tried frantically to think of something. He was dead... he was deader than dead, he was headed for court! And Sam... Jack couldn't bear the thought of her losing her job because of him.

Gen. Hammond was watching Jack's reaction carefully. He leaned closer.

"Jack... is there anything you want to tell me?"

Jack considered this offer for a moment... was this being asked as General to Colonel or as George to Jack? He wasn't about to walk into anything like that... as long as no one had any proof, he would deny it to his dying breath. It was ironic, because he had never wanted to shout something from the rooftops as much as the fact that he had kissed Sam Carter. He wasn't ashamed of it, nor did he regret it, but Sam's job was her life and he'd put hers before his own any day.

"No Sir, I don't believe there is. What exactly is in question here?"

Gen. Hammond was finished. He'd given Jack the chance. Regs were regs... He knew what he had to do. This move was going to make several people very unhappy with him...

"Jack, I'm sure you're aware of the frat rags around here."

Jack's face was carefully expressionless.

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Then I trust that you'll bear them _very_ carefully in mind in the future? The SGC needs you... and Captain Carter."

Jack's mouth opened in shock.

"Dismissed."

"Yessir."

Jack hastily got up and exited the office with all possible speed.

Gen. Hammond shook his head. Turning towards his computer screen he watched again the video footage caught by one of the surveillance cameras. Two blurry figures drew close together, the shorter figure (who seemed to be blonde) leaned in to kiss the other one and then they were both enveloped in a blue light. Gen. Hammond pushed the eject button, retrieved the CD from the disk tray and looked at it for a moment before throwing it in the waste paper basket under his desk. He frowned to himself as he got back to his paperwork. He hoped those two would be more careful... the SGC _did_ need them, perhaps even as much as they needed each other.


	4. Naqada Ball

**A/N:** Guys, I have been overwhelmed by the responses I've gotten! Thank you all so much, I love my reviewers to death:) Sorry I didn't post anything more yesterday. I'm gonna have to take a break from writing until the weekend, school is being demanding I'm afraid! This is just a little note to explain the Naqada ball properly because I don't think that I did so before... If you still wanna know more after reading it, just say the word and I could come up with any amount of stuff! I kind of like this invention of mine, I might use it again:) Anyone reading; bear in mind that the naqada ball IS MINE as it was not shown or mentioned on Stargate ever... I promise to get another fic up by Friday... till then; peace out!

The Naqada ball was discovered by SG-9 on a planted called Lenara, which was originally inhabited by the Ancients. This planet is not controlled by the Goa'uld but they perform regular raids there to find new hosts, like many other planets. SG-9 managed to take down a Goa'uld patrol and they found the naqada ball in the possession of one of the Goa'uld. At first, they believed it to be one of the handheld communication devices that the Goa'uld use but under inspection in the lab, Dr. Carter discovered that it was actually made of naqada, the same material used to build the Stargate. The ball fits easy n the palm of one's hand. It's size s similar to that of a tennis ball, but marginally smaller. It is a dull grey colour, solid but light and has a reasonably smooth but grainy texture. It has two characters carved on it; the language of the Ancients. Daniel deciphered these to mean 'together we are strong'. It is covered by hairline cracks in no particular pattern. It is believed that the Goa'uld stole this technology from the Ancients, but it is not known how or where they managed to get it.

The Ancients developed it as a very unique shielding device. It shields up to ten people at a time, which the Tau'ri have not discovered yet; they think that it can only shield two people. It works on the basis of the tiny electric currents that run through the bodies of any living creatures. The Ancients know more about the significance of this than the Tau'ri but that it another story... In order for it to work; two people must each take a hold of the ball in their hands, ensuring that they both have as large a surface area of their hands touching the ball as possible. They then link hands with as many other people as need to be protected (within the range of the ability of the device) to form a complete circuit. (That is how it is 'traditionally' done but Sam and Jack accidentally formed a complete circuit when they kissed because they were both holding the ball. All that is technically needed once two people are holding the device is for their skin to be touching at any other point.) When the ball is activated, the blue glow of the shield flows out from the cracks looking like water and forms a shield around the entire group. The shield is unique in that it is not actually a barrier. It removes the whole group, ever so slightly, from their original position in space time so that they cannot be hurt (which is why it looks much like the event horizon of the Stargate). This means that they could sustain a hit from any weapon possessed by the Goa'uld, or any race that did not have advanced time travel technology. It is a difficult concept for the Tau'ri to grasp, in fact neither they nor the Goa'uld know it to be anything more than a regular shield. If the Goa'uld discovered the true ability of this device, they would be far more dangerous than ever before. Thankfully, they only possessed one of these naqada balls. The Ancients are pleased that their technology has fallen into the hands of the Tau'ri. It was not invented to be used in battle but was actually a device to protect families and children, should they be placed in any danger.


End file.
